dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Rocky Canyon
The Rocky Canyon is a canyon that lies north of Northern Wastelands. The Rocky Canyon looks very similar to Gizard Wasteland. It is where Babidi sends Goku and Majin Vegeta for their battle. To battle here, enter your name in the battle slots below. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the battle slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments, or on a users' message wall. Add more slots if necessary. * Zane Akihiko * Battle Slot 2 Battle Area WHOEVER GETS TO 1HP FIRST LOSES! Zane Akihiko *Health: 5,375/12,875 *Speed: 3037.5 *Strength: 3037.5 *Stamina: 250/1,000 *Effects: Saiyan Zenkai Pure Saiyan energy attacks do 1.25 bonus Great ape transformation Cubia Kuraisaru *Health: 1,298/12,500 *Speed: 30 *Strength: 30 *Stamina: 500/1,000 *Effects: None Fight! *Zane bows realizing that this could be a worthy adversary, then he punches Cubia 3 times in the face (1 hit) and shouts Galick Gun and uses it right on Cubia''s face! 1,050 damage.'' *Cubia is confused by the person bowing to him then even more confused why this person just punched and verbally abused him. So he decides to give as much as he took and moves into a low fighting stance throwing himslef onto his hands and launches himself forwards. His feet collide with Zane's shoulders twice before hooking round them pulling himself up before punching him twice in the face before leaping off giving him a good kick in the head whilst doing so before landing on a lamp post above, crouching into a low, hunched position like a monkey. (3 kicks, 2 punches = 5 attacks. 3 hit.) 450 damage. *Zane wipes the blood from his mouth grinning, "Nice punches! Why don't I give you some of my energy blasts HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Zane throws 2 ki blasts (1 hit) then shouts, "Big Bang Attack" launching a big ball of energy at Cubia (miss). 450 damage. *Cubia is thrown off the lamp post but maneuvers himself so he is upside down in the air aiming head first for the ground. He holds both arms loosely a head of him, stopping the fall and spinning himself round into a position where he can launch himself head first at Zane. He head butts Zane (hit) then uses the momentum to spin in the air and land a blow from his left heel on the back of Zane's neck (hit). As he lands, he spins around, his left arm erupting with unstable purple energy and as he plants a punch square into Zane's chest, he says in an unnervingly calm manor "darkness flame" (miss). The purple energy darkens and takes on the movement pattern of flames which spread rapidly across Zane's torso as Cubia back flips to a safer distance then somersaults onto another lamp post, regaining his perched position. 300 damage. *Zane says "Cubia STOP SITTING ON A LAMP POST WHILE YOUR FIGHTING ME!" zane then does a galick gun enveloping the lamp post destroying it (hit) then fires 3 ki blasts at Cubia (2 hit). 1,800 damage. *"AND YOU STOP BREAKING MY PERCHES!!! GOOD PERCHING POSITIONS ARE HARD TO FIND!!" Cubia points to the women's clothing outlet wind next to the destroyed lamp post. "How else am I gonna see into the women's changing rooms now!" He holds his fist forward, carefully lining it up with Zane as it it was a sniper gun and his thumb was the sight unit. Dark energy crackles down his arm focusing into a black orb with a purple aura at his fist. "Devil Blaster" He whispers, causing ripples in the air destabilizing the dark energy ball sending a massive torrent off energy flowing towards Zane. Whilst the energy heads towards Zane, Cubia takes advantage of Zane's field of vision being covered by quickly jumps to a wall opposite, running along it then jumping off the wall landing quietly on a lamp post behind Zane, pointing at him with his fingers aligned in a pistol-shape as if he was playing a child's game. He whispers to himself "Evil spear" sending a quick, thin beam of dark energy to the back of Zane's head. Because of the expert timing Cubia and Cubia's training, both energy attacks hit Zane from both angles at the exact same time (both hit). 2,250 damage. *"I WILL NOT LOSE TO SOME PEVERTED DEMON SMART ALEC, GALICK GUN!" zane uses galick gun on the entire areamiss and with the entire area demolished he see's Cubia and fires a big bang attackhit! damage *Cubia snorts "How rude! Im a saiyan not a demon!" Cubia places his hands on the ground and starts spinning himself around as if break dancing. As he does so, he fires 5 precisely aimed evil spears at Zane from his feet. hit,1,350 damage *Zane says "I've had it with you begone!" Zane moves behind cubia and launches 3 ki blastshit and a galick gunmiss!damage *Cubia does a series of back flips then somersaults into the air grabbing onto an above lamp post before spinning his body around on it from his tail, building up momentum before launching himself highspeed at Zane. He reaches his fist out ahead f him which paces by Zanes face at high speed. Then, as they are both carried through the air by Cubia's momentum, he maneuvers himself in the air so he is above Zane before placing the palm of his hand to Zanes chest, and says with a smirk "devil blaster". A massive amount of dark energy pours out of his palm, forcing Zane into the ground and forcing Cubia up into the air, allowing him to grab onto a lamp post and adopt his usual kneeling position.hit damage *"Time to go Great Ape! Zane turns into a great ape granting him a 25% bonus damage and speed then does 1 Big Banghit and a ki blastmissdamage *"Oh fuck all kinds of duck!" Cubia says before punching the air 5 times, sending 5 evil spears at the massive monkey. However, Cubia's stamina runs out after using one, the others fizzling out in mid air.is Fatiguedhit damage *Both fighters are fatigued, Zane goes next. *Zane does 3 ki blasts hit and a galick gunmiss on that women's shop and all the lamp posts!damage *Cubia jumps into the air firing an evil spear from one hand and a devil blaster from the other, covering the area Zane was in in a purple aura as the energy ravages ithit...huhdamage *Zane says "You have fought valiantly time to end this!" Zane then launches 3 ki blasts (hot) then galick gun (miss) 2137 *"You too" says Cubia as he spin kicks 2 demonic death waves (1 hit0 and 1 evil spear at Zane (miss) 900 *"Goodbye perverted Demon 5 ki blasts Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Earth Battle Grounds Category:Battle Grounds